


one kiss (is all it takes)

by wildlings (candybank)



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, club au ;;p
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candybank/pseuds/wildlings
Summary: i look like all you need (let me love you while the moon is still out)





	one kiss (is all it takes)

**Author's Note:**

> look at [this](https://twitter.com/xiaossukun/status/1002177412937887744) & play one kiss by calvin harris, dua lipa while reading enjoy sluts beta who??quality fic where?? we dont know her

black silk shirt drenched, itching to change out of pants too tight, zhengting downs another glass of something bitter to clear his mind. he can barely feel his feet as he rushes back to the middle of the dance floor, back to his friends, all glittering smiles and tangled hands and snapping hips. all head in the clouds until the boy in the dj booth catches him mid-smile.

all pretty, staring too long, lips twisting into grins. he looks handsome, like a night too young and too many possibilities. he looks away too fast for zhengting to catch another glance.

so, zhengting, just halfway tipsy and always too eager. too many shirt buttons popped and dancing too much, he spends the entire night trying to catch the dj's eye again. always unsuccessful, always in vain, always ending up at the bar ordering another glass of sparkling water so he can pretend that it's vodka.

the bartender serves him a shot of something bronze. the color makes him look up. "oh, i didn't—"

"on the house," the bartender smiles kindly at him, all sharp edges and cute ponytail. and zhengting is thinking about this bartender, how he doesn't look like the type of guy zhengting usually goes for, how zhengting just might, when he sees a piece of white cloth held out towards him.

"hm?" motor controls shot, braincells numb with bass, he blinks blankly at the bartender boy.

bartender boy chuckles, the kind of shy, lip-licking, lip-biting chuckle that handsome boys who know they are handsome chuckle. without another word, the boy presses the piece of cloth onto zhengting's sweaty cheek. he dabs gently, the way boys never know how to do. and it might be the adrenaline talking (read: definitely the adrenaline talking), but zhengting thinks, in the moment, that maybe he can forget the dj and marry the bartender, instead.

like a cute rom-com he would watch.

"t-thanks," zhengting stutters through a smile, taking the piece of cloth and dabbing gracefully at his face with it, praying to god he has nothing in his teeth.

and he thinks it's either he looks perfectly fine or bartender boy thinks teeth grime is cute, because he smiles at zhengting again. all charming and cute, and zhengting is already thinking about what birthstones to put on their wedding rings.

"are you a scorpio?"

"pardon?" bartender boy leans in to hear him better, and he smells so good, zhengting feels he might faint. the armani on the bartender's neck dizzies him so much that he forgets to answer.

"i, uh... i'm done with my shift, though," the boy flashes him a smile, tidying up everything within arm's reach, and zhengting truly thinks he's falling in love.

the song changes, and without even thinking, he finds his head turning to look up at the dj—whose head is still stuck on his stupid cds, still concentrated and turning tables with muscular arms that peek through his plain black shirt and—

"xukun," the bartender says, coming out from behind the bar.

zhengting snaps out of his daze, turning his head around, not entirely sure where to put his eyes. "sorry?"

"the dj," he says, "his name is xukun."

"oh, i'm not—"

"you've been trying to get him to look at you the whole night."

and zhengting thinks to argue, but his bones feel a little too worn down. "my hips are 'gonna fall off," he jokes, to which the boy chuckles.

and zhengting doesn't know if it's anything he said, if he said anything at all that sounds _anything_ remotely like 'please, invade my personal space,' but the boy in front of him, all tall and cute smile and mysterious, backs him up against the bar and stands a little too close like he means it.

"relax," the boy tells him, voice all velvet, "he likes being jealous.

so, can i kiss you?"

if it's the alcohol or the adrenaline or the desperation, zhengting doesn't know. but something _chemical_ makes him nod, and kiss back, and grasp onto the boy's shirt for dear life because he feels as if his body is about to explode. too hot, too close, too soon. his heart hammering hard, his body falling into gravity, almost making him stumble, when the boy suddenly pulls away.

"ziyi," comes a stranger's hard voice, and when zhengting looks up, he sees the dj from the bar. all plain as day, handsome as the devil and twice as hot.

 _xukun_ shoots a glance his way. all dark, half-lidded eyes and frowning lips. all trouble and warning signs, looking like everything zhengting wants to run into.

"kunkun," ziyi answers, hand snaking around zhengting's waist, "happy birthday."


End file.
